


The Balcony

by Sailorami



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorami/pseuds/Sailorami
Summary: A tiny blurb I may work on l8r (if I even keep this up)





	

Dex and Hikaru stood out in the refreshing evening air, with Dex leaning his arms over the edge as Hikaru stood on top of it. 

"But, you can't control your flying yet right? Isn't jumping from here too much?"

"Hm. Well.... I was messing around earlier and found out I can leap pretty well."

Dex raised an eyebrow. "Messed around? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikaru sighed, and ruffled the back of his hair. "Well, I was thinking about that superhero movie where the kid tests his limits by just trying dumb things. So I went up on to a roof and kinda just..... walked off it because there was no way I was gonna run."

With this, Dex nearly fell over. "What, are you kidding me?! You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

Hikaru sat on his heels, somehow maintaining his balance on the balcony and bumped his forehead with his partners. "I'm sorry..... that was pretty dumb...."

The blue haired boy tried go be angry, but the truth was his feelings of worry more than anything else. Dex leaned closer to Hikaru's face, with Hikaru closing his eyes in anticipation, and firmly grasped his cheek as he pulled on it. He let out a whine, not expecting his scolding.

"Don't be so reckless!" Dex started, "You've barely started figuring out just what these powers of yours can do. What am I gonna do if you get hurt and there's no way for me to help you?"

Hikaru and his watery eyes were what made Dex finally let him go, as well as giving a small peck on his now reddened cheek. He rubbed on it afterwards anyway, and the message finally clicked. "I really am sorry...."

Dex ran his hand through Hikaru's hair, running his hands slowly over his ears as well, causing Hikaru to give a smile. 

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from inside, and Dex pulled out his phone to find an alert. 

"Looks like your baddie's been spotted downtown, guess you'd better make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

Hikaru sighed and hung his head, "Yeah, I guess so."

Dex suddenly grabbed Hikaru's face and closed the distance between them, smiling as they pulled apart.

"I've got your back here, I'll be in this earpiece at all times, be safe."

Hikaru nodded as he smiled, once again standing on the balcony, mentally preparing to head out. 

Before he could leave, another sliding sound came out from the room next to them, and suddenly a mysterious girl in a rather poofy outfit jumped on to the balcony next to theirs. The three stared at each other for a moment, none of them knowing exactly what they should say in a situation like this. The girl turned a bright red, and decided to simply jump to the nearest rooftop and try to make a quick escape. Hikaru and Dex looked at each other blankly, before Dex waved his hand and broke the silence.

"You know what, that's just. A problem for another time. We'll deal with it later. Go on now."

He chuckled to himself as Hikaru finally made his way off, watching him off and adjusting his glasses. Their neighbors, huh? Interesting.


End file.
